User talk:ArchieScotts
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Archie-Son of Poseidon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 08:38, May 22, 2011 Welcome to the wiki! I'm an admin here, so if you need anything, just ask. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 17:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, Archie. Welcome to the Wiki! I'm TheWiseOne or you can call me Wise. So, I was just reading your Dark Reflections story synopsis.... and it's strangely like my story. Um, go here so we can talk. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 15:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) it's okay, no harm done. hey, if you'd like to join a collaboration, The Other Side of Power needs one more writer.... ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 16:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, I hate to tell you this Archie, but we found our last writer. But if it makes you feel any better, Dagostino is starting another collab! Ask him. Again, sorry but if you have any other questions just ask! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 17:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can join Center of Light. Just add in your character to the list of members available. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, you just add your OCs to the members section. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 06:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, just put ur character in the Members section. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 07:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I really like your story Dark Reflections^.^Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 11:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC)' Oh now I get it. I also have a daughter of Nyx but unlike you I didn't thought about your idea but I read about Nyx being bad and good on some stories on this wiki ever read The Lust for Power? Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 10:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC)' Well yah I quite agree with that.umm Archie can I ask you a favor. Umm you see I have this story calledKronos needs me And I really want to improve it. It was the only one of my stories that I was gien a review so I really want to improve it so..umm can you tell me what you think about it?Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 09:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC)' Ummm Archie just some question about Dark Reflections Chapter 15, about Nyx's symbol. I found this picture it came from the House of Night which is a series about vampyres who are suppose to be daughters of Nyx saying that Nyx's symbol is a triple moon. I just want to ask about what you think about it Plants are amazingJust shut up will you? 13:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) yes havent you read my blog?thanks about my story and you already read the house of night? Why just only some? I have like the complete series well except the new book. That series is just super addictive!!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 14:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC)' Really? SEriously? I can't believe...I'm just a crappy writer..and you..your story was so great I almost cried when your character Dell died! YOu're so awesome Archie!!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 06:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC)' HEY Archie!!! do you want to join a collab? With me, dagostino, the WiseOne, Dragoon, Josh-son of Hyperion and DAughter of Poseidon???It would be cool!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 07:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC)' you know Center of Light right? And its enemy DArk Circle. They have this story that starts with the letter "c" Sorry I'm not good at spelling and remembering:) So well we're writing a sequel to that storyPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 08:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC)' XD!!!!! It's so hard to spell glad to know you're in Archie:)Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 08:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC)' Dago said it will start on Dec. They are still planning about the plots and everythingPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 10:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC)' I'm reading the ninth book now!! Its just so interesting and I can't put the book down!!! Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 05:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC)' So you live in singappore? Lucky!! I visted Singappore once and it was so beautiful and clean and orderly and everything! Oh..You half- Chinese? Or Full? I'm 66% and above:)Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 11:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC)' I'm about 34% Pilipino:))Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 10:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC)' Interesting???Well...I'm planning to...Secret:)Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 10:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC)' well..I'm rewriting some of my stories...Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 01:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC)' Yay me !! I'm Linda. Well yah like The First Key. The summary is just the same but I just want to improve my writting. I wrote that when I was 12 and I'm 13 now!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 04:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC)' loads of people expected me to be older. According to them I don't match my age:) I don't even look like my age. How old are you btw?Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 08:12, November 27, 2011 (UTC)' you're older than me by 3 years. So..what do you think about MY Knight? I haven't read it yet. look at my profile and look at how many stories I'm reading. I'll start maybe next week. And why don't I explain everything to you? Chapter 1- This is about Leaf wanting to go to America because that's where her crush is. Lou Ellen, counselor of Hecate's Cabin pretends to be Lola. Leaf's beest friend and in the middle of the airplane ride to China, Lou Ellen asked if Leaf wants to go with her to Camp Half-Blood and Leaf said yes. Chapter 2- Rory was asked by her mother to g buy food for dinner but before going to the restaurant he went to the Central Park to visit his friends and while he was walking he met Annabeth all tired and alone so he asked her to go with him to rest. Chapter 3- Zelda was just having a normal day when suddenly two figures got out of the fire. It was Lou Ellen and her cousin Leaf. Zelda got all confuse but then their principal Zoey ( now all grown up) told her that she was a daughter of Persephone and she need to leave or else monsters will start attacking them.Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 08:44, November 27, 2011 (UTC)' Please go to http://www.pjoffw.chatango.com/ I seriously need another person to talk to:)Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 09:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC)' Hi there! I was reading your Dark Reflections a while ago and thought it was really good. Just a thought, would consider joining a collab I'm trying to set up? :) Yeah, I'm kinda short on members, but It'll be worth it. (I hope) Happy writing! Alittlebitofcyanide 03:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for not coming yesterday on chat I was busy also I love ur chapters on frozen fire !!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 03:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC)' I can't wait for chapter28 and nah my stories are not great ... P.s. if its my turn on toy I'm in the mallPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 04:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC)' Hey removed your Image. Thanks for not going mad about it, P.s we are thinking of making a collab. Ex, DoP, SoM, Aosh, Zach Staunton and I so I wondered if you would like to join if we go through with it. Hey Soz, I made a mistake with the collab. We are full Hey Archie remember the collab we're planning? A distant memory in the stars. Its going to become a series then we'll write a story for each characters on their own point of view before reaching the castle of eternal night and before being a guardian. Sorry for deciding without youPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 13:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC)' sorry for being so fast..I already wrote a story..for the series..Mitsuki I'm really sorry Archie! Komenosai!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 14:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC)' Hey, u still on chat? JJRawesome 15:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC) hey archie, i just wanted to say i love the Wingless Angel story, its really good. It also made me kinda sad, why can't Christopher and Theresa be toghther they're perfect for each other. Anyway just wanted to tell ya i loved it Luke 12346 yeah i did i think they were great, just wanted to know if you were making another storie for the fallen angel series. Luke 12346 oh ok, can ya at least tell me if Theresa and Christopher will ever get together and if not it must be a lonely life being a god. Luke 12346 ok, can't wait to read the ending! XD P.S Loved the fight scene between Darius and Christopher, felt like i was watching it on TV or at the movies Luke 12346 Hey Archie, i was looking at your Mike Adam's character page and your pic is kinda fuzzy so i found a much clearer one for ya. User:Luke 12346Luke 12346 found a clearer pic of Silena Adams for ya Archie User:Luke 12346 Please vote for this month's Featured Article. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] Hey Archie i found a picture if you wanted to make a character page for Atticus use it or not its your decision. Luke 12346 Hey Archie, wanna join The Godslingers 300? Luke 12346 Hi! I was wondering what your characters were for The Clockwork Organization? Unicorns are not extinct!THEY'RE FAT AND WE CALL THEM RHINOS! 23:04, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Christopher is OP (I kinda like him though, but there are no OP), but the other two definitely aren't (Zeus kids = epicness). I'll put the two characters on the page, but you'll have to put in descriptions, obviously. Unicorns are not extinct!THEY'RE FAT AND WE CALL THEM RHINOS! 17:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm on chat now :) Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 16:37, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Why? Did something happened to you? aRe you okay? Archie? You here? I'm worried big timePlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 09:20, February 13, 2012 (UTC)' TOL Invitation - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 11:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Chap 1 and Chap 2 of The Olympian League: Origins have been posted, your turn for Chap 3 - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 05:38, February 22, 2012 (UTC) nvm, you are chap 4...Cyber is doing 3...I think - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 06:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) You're chap 4, Cyber is about done with his chap so you can start putting yours and dont forget to have it the same format as the others - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 03:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for TOL: Origins - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 06:40, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Here it is TOL Origins Summary Hey, can u put a summary of your TOL: Origins episode on The Olympian League: Origins Episodes List section?? - Of course! I'm guessing it's my turn? Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 16:32, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Could we discuss the plot-line soon? Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 23:02, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Archie. I was thinking, do you want to do a short story collab called Brothers in Arms (Title subject to change). It will probably be 10-12 chapters and it will just be the two of us.Unce Unce-Wub Wub Wub[[User_talk:Bladewood'Unce Unce, Wub Wub Wub']] 19:41, April 8, 2012 (UTC)' It's cool......Maybe another time? Unce Unce-Wub Wub WubUser_talk:BladewoodUnce Unce, Wub Wub Wub 22:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Zo̱ntanoús nekroús Hey Archie its Jack, I was wondering if you would like to join my collab: Zo̱ntanoús nekroús. Even if you do not join please check it out. Jack Firesword 19:37, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Demigod Games - Pregames Planning Hey guys, I decided that we really need to pick up the pace for The Demigod Games. You all want to write (I presume) and here are the categories you can write in. Just copy and paste this box and fill in your name for the categories you want to write. I've filled in one I know you guys want to do already. (You can do more than one, three is max). Thanks, and please respond! Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 01:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok i'm sorry! I know its a bit too late to say this but i am truly sorry and i promise i won't do it again....trust me or not its your choice. Oh if your not going to use the pic i made then can i use it? Luke 12346 Reapings Dude-uncle-stepdad-whatever, let's start writing the Reapings! I call dibs on 1, 2, 11 and 12. Hope ya don't mind. Message me on the districts you'd like to write about. BTW, I'm on the writers' Chatango almost every afternoon. Hope to talk to ya there.- Lucira Nightlock 10:53, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I TOTALLY FORGOT D: But yeah, you can write the Prologue :D Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 22:44, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Meh characters ^_^ Name: Emma Ryan Personality: She tries to be nice, but she's shy because of her mysophobia, and does ''not ''like people touching her because of their disgusting germs, so she sometimes tends to come off as a b*tch to people. Training Strategy: She'll use a bow and arrows, though she'll try to get a bad score, as she'd rather not have people trying to get an alliance with anyone. Interview Strategy: She'll act nice and sweet, but will freeze up for a sec if anyone tries to shake her hand or something like that, so she might seem a little weird if something like that does happen. She'll also try to hint to any possible sponsors that she really, ''really ''likes Germ-x. Strategy for the games: She'll avoid the bloodbath, seeing as their so many bacteria-infected people in the same exact place, but she'll grab a few things if she can. She would ''not ''want an alliance, as it would make the chances of her getting sick greater. She'll kill if she has to, but she would take a very long time to try and get all the blood and germs off afterwards. Name: Cadence Brown Personality: She's a nice girl, but is almost always off in her own world, and tends to annoy people a lot because of her constant singing, so she doesn't have too many friends. Training Strategy: She'll use a bow and arrows, and maybe her voice, but she would get distracted a lot, so she wouldn't do as well as she probably could. Interview Strategy: She'll be herself-probably humming and/or singing while the interviewer is talking, and nice even if she's a little odd. Strategy for the games: ''If she goes into the bloodbath, she'll probably just skip through, grab something, and skip back into the trees/mountains/swamp/whatever it may be. She'll have an ally if someone were to ask her (someone that wouldn't obviously stab her in the back), but she won't go out of her way looking for an ally. She'd also most likely fight back with her voice-seeing as she's always singing anyway-but she might use a weapon. I will not fight my inner demons later. It's just demon. Singular. One's enough, believe me 17:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Darkcloud1111 Character Reaping Name: Esther Velocidad, daughter of Hermes Personality: Friendly personality, but can be very stubborn. Tends to make jokes when she is scared to hide her insecurities. She tends to be a bit mistrusting of people she just met, but opens up to them once she knows them better. Training Strategy: She will try to do her best in front of the Game Makers, but her abilities are better in the wilderness and not in a simple room. She may show her ability to make traps out of almost anything, including ropes or vines. This may lead to an average score, but nothing that stands out Interview Strategy: Make jokes with the interviewer. Show the people that while her death is most likely to happen, she can still have fun until then and she won't let that keep her down. Strategy for the games: Focus more on making traps. With her ability to find any clear path or make her own in the woods, she can make the other contestants hopelessly lost and pick them off one by one. She will avoid the initial rush for the weapons and instead take to any forested area or area of cover to set up traps and pick up supplies from anyone that falls into them. While hesitant to make an alliance, she would if she felt she could trust the other person(s). Character 2 Name: Gary Moonlight, son of Nyx Personality: Dark personality (I am aware of the pun, lol). He tends to work by himself in his district, believing that he can complete his work without the help others and in a faster time. He is a man of few words, but what he says is generally important enough to at least get him some merit. Training Strategy: He will try and show off for the Game Makers. He believes that if he gets a very high score, the other tributes will leave him alone and avoid him. He is able to cloud an area in almost complete darkness, showing the Game Makers his ability to hide and see in the dark. Then, while the room is in complete darkness, he will stab the training dummies and then lift the darkness, showing the people what he did. Interview Strategy: He will appear cold and ruthless. Instead of playing up to the crowd, he will show them that he isn't afraid to take the life of another and plans on winning. He will use his intimidation to gain sponsors. Strategy for the games: Spend most of the game hiding out and waiting for the others to kill each other. In the initial bloodbath, he will cover the field in darkness and steal weapons and supplies during the confusion, before slipping into the woods or whatever terrain it is. He will then set up camp and hunt at night, as he is able to see in complete darkness. He will then pick off anyone that enters his territory and hide during the day. Because of his ability to manipulate darkness, during the day he will stay in shadowy places, like caves or large groups of trees, so he is able to sense when others are nearby. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'''''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 17:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) She's taken by me 17:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Here you go Archie: Name: Saren Jakobs (Male Tribute for District 1) Personality: Vain, Merciless, Self-Obssesed and over confident Training Strategy: Gets a high score for archery Interview Strategy: Charms the audience with strength, beauty, and self-confidence. Strategy for the games: Form Carreer Alliance(s) Name: Maia Azure (Female tribute for District 4) Personality: Is somewhat shy, but isn't afraid to kill Training Strategy: Will try and do their best by showing gamemakers the skills with her trident Interview Strategy: Charm with beauty Strategy for the games: Will run into the woods and try to find water Luke 12346 Hunger Games character Here are my two characters in the Games. Name: Jack Robson (Male tribute from District 9) Personality: Brave and Courageous, He is physically and mentally strong, he was raised by an adopted wealthy family in District 9 but he works with his best friend Allison. Training Strategy: He will show off his archery skills but will get low marks so everyone will think he's bad at it and he'll keep his strength a secret until the games. Interview Strategy: They will comment on how handsome he is and he will show off his looks, he will also admit he is in love with Allison so he could get sponsors. Strategy for the games: He will run from the bloodbath and hide near a river in a small, concealed cave, he will team up with Allison. Name: Allison Church (Female tribute from District 9) Personality: She is kind and gentle and does not like to fight in close combat but is good with her hands like climbing a tree or camoflauge, sadly she is shy and she has a secret crush on Jack which he doesn't know. Training Strategy: She will show off her throwing knife abillites and will get a low mark and she will hide her demigod abillity because it will come in handy in the Games Interview Strategy: They will comment on her red cheeks because she is nervous and they will try to make her feel good, she will be shocked and slightly happy when Jack says he is in love with her although she doesn't know its an act. Strategy for the games: She will follow Jack away from the bloodbath and hide with him in the concealed cave, they will work together. Link:Son of Zeus' Tribute info Name: Brennan Flanagan (Male tribute from district 6) Personality: He is very overconfident and has a large ego. He thinks he can do anything, so he is very headstrong and will charge into battle without much thought. He is vicious when in battle, and he has a very large and powerful need to prove himself to the rest of Panem. Some would say he is needy and just trying to play up to the Careers to survive the Games. Training Strategy: Since he is from District 6, they are not often Careers, so he will have to prove himself to the other Careers in the public training. For the Gamemakers, he tries to get the best score possible to try and prove to the regular Careers that he is worthy. He will show off his excellency with bladed weapons, specifically throwing knives, and he will have his hand at the archery range and the sword area. Interview Strategy: He will go for the cocky "I'm confident that I can win this whole thing," but he will also show hints to his brutal and vicious side. Despite this, he will still try and make sure he is loved by the Capitol by slightly trying to play the underdog routine. Strategy for the games: I always saw him as a Career Tribute, even though he is from District 6. He will probably stick around at the bloodbath at the Cornucopia to ally himself with the other Careers by killing as many tributes as possible in the initial bloodbath, then he will tag along with them until he is killed or all the others are killed (maybe by him). Link:Son of Zeus ~Calm Before the Storm~ Name: Bella Lestrange Personality: Manipulative female dog*No that;s NOT too inappropriate* Training Strategy: Display magical power and place a few curses on puppies or something. Interview Strategy: Bella will make a point of listing her nastiest achievements, in order to make it clear that she's the kind of character the crowd loves to hate that they won't want to get rid of quickly. Strategy for the games: Kill one person in the Bloodbath, then scram. Look for trees so she can make a wand from the wood, then kill anyone who finds her. Name: Kristina Snow/Bree Snow Personality: Kristina is easily frightened and holds her family in the highest regard. Her split personality Bree is very sarcastic and arrogant and level-headed. Training Strategy: Light the training area on fire, then show the Gamemakers how she can survive it. Interview Strategy: Kristina will start and be all shy to get audience sympathy. Then Bree will come out and show the world that she's not a total wimp. Strategy for the games: Find plants with hallucinogenic effects and lay them around everywhere to be found to weaken her enemies. Make fires, and let Bree do the fighting. In the Bloodbath, she goes for a food pack and runs, trying to survive. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. 04:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Ed and Tara's info Name: '''Ed McBride '''Personality: Ed is highly intelligent and adaptable. He has an uncanny ability to analyze his opponents’ strengths and weaknesses. However, anything illogical confuses and angers him and can at worst incapacitate him completely until he has solved the problem. He is also self-centered, over-confident and will treat those he views as less intelligent than him with utmost contempt. Training Strategy: Ed would never purposely get a low score because he has a need to prove how knowledgeable he is. If he can, he tries to intimidate the opponents by analyzing their skills out loud. Interview Strategy: In the interviews, Ed appears as confident and knowledgeable (as always), but some will find him highly annoying. If he is asked something he thinks is illogical, his confidence will waver or even disappear. Strategy for the games: Ed will use the information he has gathered from the other Tributes to his advantage. He will not hesitate to deceive others. Because his self-centered attitude, Ed will only ally himself with someone as last resort and even then it is someone he can use. Although highly knowledgeable, his actual survival skills are nonexistent; however, he is blind to this fact and believes all answers can be find in the books he has read. Name: '''Tara Shepherd '''Personality: '''Tara is very down-to-earth and cheerful. She is the oldest of four siblings and has minded her brothers and sisters since she was young so she is very responsible. However, she is very shy and insecure about herself. She is also naïve and too trusting. '''Training Strategy: Tara will always do her best, no matter what the situation is. Doing something half-heartedly doesn’t sit well with her. Interview Strategy: She hates having to perform in front of an audience, so in the interviews she will appear as nervous, which may or may not be cute in the audience’s opinion. Tara will have nothing planned in advance so some of the questions may confuse her. Strategy for the games: Tara’s strategy for the games is to stay alive as long as possible, so she will most likely avoid the bloodpath if she can. She despises violence and will only kill if it is necessary, but when she does, she adopts a similar mindset when has when putting down a sick animal: it is to save them from pain. Tara will ally herself with a person she thinks is the least likely to kill her. However, because of her trusting nature, she is easy to deceive. Techne 11:03, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Name: Josh McLean Personality: Josh McLean is a kind person with a sense of humor. He can be polite when you talk to him, and aggressive in the battlefield. He is the person that plays 'safe', avoiding bloodbaths and is cunning. He is also have high levels of intelligence, able to use logic and instincts to survive. Training Strategy: Josh will try his best in front of the gamemakers, showing everything he's got. He will convince the gamemakers that he has done his best. He can be rude to the game makers if they laugh at him during the scoring. Interview Strategy: Josh will wear a nice jacket with a tie and will be discussing about his experience before get selected into the games, and his life. He can actually get oscillating nervousness (At one time, he is nervous, and another time confident, which kept oscillating back and forth), due to his relative size compared among other tributes. Strategy for the games: For the games, initially, he will avoid the bloodbath, running off into the forest to find shelter and food. Soon, he will ally himself with Clark, who also avoided the bloodbath. Josh has high endurance and is highyly intelligent. He only allies himself with Clark, knowing that he is very good friends with Clark beforehand. His main strategy is to accumulate as much light energy in the daytime and use his light powers to make an orb of intense light and look for shelter. He is also known as a mine sweeper, and this is because he is able to identify almost all forms of traps just by looking at it, and how he is able to disarm all of them. Name: Clark McLean Personality: Clark McLean is a dark person with a good attitude. He is also hyperintelligent, allowing him to craft strange materials from ordinary organic materials. Training Strategy: Clark intimidates his opponents by showing the game makers a unique powers/technique that is both swift and lethal, a perfect combination. Interview Strategy: Clark will appear confident in his pin-striped suit, and he will always appear confident throughout the interview, regardless of what is being asked. Strategy for the games: For the games, initially, he will avoid the bloodbath, running off into the forest to find shelter and food. Soon, he will ally himself with Josh, who also avoided the bloodbath. Clark and Josh will ally themselves because they are the only ones that are closely related, and because of the fear that other tributes are going to deceive them. He is known as the craftsman because he can make weapons out of organic materials. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:41, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Name: Britni Jackson Personality: Intelligent, calm Training Strategy: Purposely get a low score Interview Strategy: Wear scholar’s outfit with concealed weapons Strategy for the games: CAREER TRIBUTE BIOTCH! Name: JT Ronaldson Personality: Hyper, cocky Training Strategy: Do his best, specialty in camoflauge and decoys (like making fake statues of himself) Interview Strategy: Wear weighted armor (220 pound clothing) Strategy for the games: Place thousands of decoys everywhere that confuse people They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 11:40, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for Warriors - SWAG SWAG SWAG 00:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Arch, get on wiki chat or chatango so we can start the meeting - SWAG SWAG SWAG 18:36, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay well u missedd the meetings so I'll just tell u what you should put. *Boys start looking for girls in other bases but cant find them So basicaly your cbap is aboutcrashing BS bases looking for the girls - SWAG SWAG SWAG 19:23, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry that this is extremely late. Name: Celestina May Personality: Celestina isn't the most out-going person in the world. She's usually pretty quiet. She is a hard worker, and is always working towards making her fighting skills stronger. She also has a fiery temper if someone or something makes her mad. Training Strategy: For training, Celestina would show off her archery skills to the judges. She will try to do her best to get a high score. Interview Strategy: For the interview, she'll just be herself, and she'll hope that in doing that, she can win the crowd. Strategy for the games: Celestina's strategy is to not go into the bloodbath no matter how badly she wants something. If there's something (like a bag with stuff in it or something useful to her) that's a little further from the Cornicopia than the rest of the stuff, she'll probably grab it and then sprint to whatever place she could hide in most easily. She won't ally with anyone unless she finds that it's absolutely necessary. Like everyone in the Games, she'll do her best to stay alive. Again, sorry that this is really late. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 11:44, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yep I know. I already messages Echo to do his chap xP - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 22:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Archie. Would you like to participate in the old/new collab Survivor: OGYGIA? It has been up for months and nobody has responded to it besides myself. You up for it? I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 04:06, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, because that's exactly what I wanted to think about... jk Thanks Archie! :D Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 13:38, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm 16 now. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 15:45, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Happy early birthday then (in case I manage to forget, which is quite possible for me to do)! Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 18:04, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I think you're awesome! I was looking at my page and I realized that I forgot to put you on that list, so then when I was editing I added you. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 23:56, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Archie. I was wondering if you could do chapter five of Real Truth, I have a few other stories I've been making people wait on for awhile, and really need to get them done. I'm really sorry to ask this of you. I'll do six and seven if that's okay with you, if you would help me out. Once again, I'm really sorry, Fail whaling here. 01:34, November 17, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? Where do they find him? Fail whaling here. 03:24, December 8, 2012 (UTC) frglkmhj ukltgk I'm so stupid. Grr me. I'm sorry, Archie. v.v Uh, let's just say we find him walking around the forest or something. Like...anywhere, I guess. Maybe killing someone or something. Really up to you. I dunno. Sorry v.v Fail whaling here. 21:09, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Archie. I was wondering when you were gunna get your chapter done? If you need me to take it, that's fine. Fail whaling here. 00:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yo. Sorry for the late greetings but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. How are you? Are you okay? Wish to have a chat with you soon..One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 12:03, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Your DP your Dp looks really cute and adorable, hot and all the package.Anyways One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 15:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC) --We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 05:56, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks. For a second there I was like "whaaaat!" :P GreekFreak1333 (talk • ) 22:43, May 14, 2013 (UTC)GreekFreak1333 Hey Arch, get on the chat. HC Talk 11:16,5/31/2013 ...I thought it was Rin. Hazel is the one who told me that last night. Sorry...Peace, Love, and Len and Luka. (talk • ) 15:53, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, just wondering what the policy on gay characters was right now. I am a Warrior. 20:26, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Mind Helping Me Real Quick? Hello. This is Warden here, and I wanted to ask you if yor or somebody else can delete all the pages I have created except my character's Lanson Gate Bio page (I'm going to work on it)? Over the summer I retconned all of my material and want to add the new and approved stories I have written on the wiki. I can't stay on llong so please contact me as quickly as you can please. IFW14[[User talk:IceFireWarden14|''~You would think there would be more pizza.- Lanson Gate"]] 22:35, August 24, 2013 (UTC) User Reviews Permanent Team Hey! I was just looking at the page and saw that I was to be confirmed on the permanent team. I would really like this! But if I can do this, I'd rather just read like one chapter to a couple chapters at a time, or like the beginning of a new story. I'd rather not have someone submit an almost completed 27 chapter story because let's be honest, I could just read a book in that time. But getting to the point, you can put me down as a confirmed member. Thanks for letting me participate! Looking forward to reading some stuff :) We are as invincible as we believe ourselves to be -John Green, Looking for Alaska 23:41, September 4, 2013 (UTC) No, we can't delete pages we have no permission to delete. We don't know if the creator/writer will come back, so we can't. -MattShadow Not working for me either. x.x I am a Warrior. 18:58, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Archie! It's hunter again!!! Im going to get straight to the point and ask if you'll please help me with my wiki. (http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Jupiter_Wiki). I know that you're really good with helping out on wikis, and I know I can't just give positions away but I need skilled people to come in and shape up my wiki. It;s a lot like this wiki, not a complete copy but you still see traces of ideas from here to there. We are a Heroes of Olympus fanfiction wiki, mostly to the Roman side but its still fanfiction. (Used to be roleplay and fanficiton...but that's another story.) So, I know your amazing with working with wikis and I'm in desperate need of help since I know very little about running wikis and organizing it. So, thanks for taking the time to read this and please consider checking out my wiki and editing a little bit, just to see what it's like! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~The Eighth Wonder of the World.]] 02:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) You lil sneak don't you go snooping round my conversations and then getting credit for them happy birthday wishes And I'm thinking of what Sarah said, Oh who's gonna watch you die? 19:08, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Lol thanks :D [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 19:32, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! And happy birthday to you, Archie! (these timezones differences are confusing though) And I watched Attack on Titan here and if you want to read it, the manga is here. -[[User:Leafwhisker|'''Annie]] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 19:43, November 24, 2013 (UTC) I know it's absolute perfection! you should tell me when you finish the season -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 23:47, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's probably the only downside. If you want to you should definitely read the manga when you finish the anime (it helps to avoid spoilers, too). -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 21:18, November 26, 2013 (UTC) i know it's great. i'm assuming you're finished then? or close to. -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 13:19, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Archie, quick question, you know how you base some of your characters off novels you've read? well, from the Dark Future Series, is Allen based off Simon Lewis from Mortal Instruments? and is Lionel based of Jace like Christopher was? Luke 12346 Hey, so I think that the admins need to have a meeting in the next couple weeks, mainly discussing an update and clarification of story content, chat, and general wiki rules. They clash with each other, are not very specific, and could easily get a user who should be in trouble out of a punishment. We should also discuss other topics, such as wiki activities and upcoming awards (since the Extreme Awards are coming up, this means that more people will want to do their own awards, and the Wiki Awards will be here before we know it, so we need to come up with some guidelines for unofficial awards and some rules and deadlines for the Wiki Awards). Please reply back with a time on when you should be able to participate in this meeting! Also, we should decide if we want to do this on a forum, or on a chatroom and have someone record (I can do this if we chose the latter). Please reply ASAP! Thank you! Hazelcats, that one tin soldier. 00:36, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey! For the admin meeting, I was wondering if this Sunday the sixteenth would work? Since we've got you and Albus to consider, we've got to figure out a time that we'll all try to get on. Can you please reply with a time in eastern standard time, since half of our admin staff resides on the American east coast. If this time doesn't work for you, please tell me so I can try to schedule a different time! However, if there is only one user that cannot do this time, but the others can, I want to try to have the meeting anyway, but we will not make any confirmed decisions without everyone's input. (Aside from this, I do believe that even after we make a decision, we should okay it with the rest of the wiki and make sure a majority of the community agrees with any new rules, standards, etc.) If you are suddenly unable to make it, please message or text me or another user if you are able to! If most of the team is here but one person does not show up for no apparent meeting, I would prefer to have the meeting anyway, unless we only have a couple people. After we get the basics out of the way, I also think we should check in with rollbacks/chatmods, especially the latter if we agree on any new chat rules. We should also establish a standard of how many votes on the admin team we need to agree on something, since let's face it, there's no way all of us are going to agree on everything. Please be thinking about what you want to change, discuss, etc. at the meeting! Thank you! Hey love, don't make it bad. 02:01, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Can I get your approval on a the wiki resdesign and your preference of either day or night? Lea Reclin (talk • ) 20:36, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Archie, I'm thinking about uploading ym fic and was wondering how I would make a chapter option like this: http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Assassins:_Code_Death_Chapter_1 I am the Dream Keeper (talk • ) 18:01, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Lol what's confusing xD [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty.]] 16:58, April 3, 2014 (UTC) I think only a handful of stories were actually finished, which is unfortunate. I had never really tried to lead a collab before and because there wasn't a chapter-by-chapter formula, I never really enforced people to write their chapters. As a result, the project sort of went downhill right away. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'''Fastest Hero Alive]] 12:38, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey arch, sorry if I couldn't be there in chat, I didn't have internet. I'm always on Facebook →→https://m.facebook.com/louelle.uy2 maybe you can PM me there, cuz I fb most of the time (next to twitter). Lou ❤.......... I fainted on stage during my performance.... No one noticed... ;-; 16:42, April 27, 2014 (UTC) look I waited forever ok don't judge me I am a Warrior. 00:31, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Archie, Children of Fey and Night, did you wanna that now or wait for more peolpe to join? ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 22:30, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Alright, once I finish this chapter for the Assassins we can get started. If you've got any questions just message me. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 03:19, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Yep. At least until I finish this story. -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 15:33, June 3, 2014 (UTC) alright I'll make sure to do that. -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 16:04, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Just a quick question that may or may not be answered, whichever. Will the wiki navigation bar be updated like the recent blogs, user stories and such? RANDOMNESS ❤[[User talk:123Lou321|' ← Click there to stalk me! And click here to stalk with me!]] 06:03, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi, It's your turn in The Power of Darkness Chapter 6. Try making CoL retreat. Good Luck. Love you.We are the Black Knights_We exist to protect the world 09:22, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Archie. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 11:43, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Archie,I just wanted our convo to sound official ahaha :D So I wanted to join the Shadow Thief (the collab you're writing on the Legion of Thieves). And I accidentally used a female character in my one-shot (that I higly suggested as your character) without asking for your permission. Please don't kill me. With Love, Your beloved sister.We are the Black Knights_We exist to protect the world 12:50, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Quick Clean-up Hey there. I believe I can't do it myself, so would you mind deleting this page of mine? -> http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Zatanna_Zatara Thanks in advanceBlack Butler94 (talk • ) 14:09, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Archie where'd you get the portraits for Dawn, Pratt, and your avatar. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:46, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey can you meet me on chat? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 16:08, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I was at a party. I'll be on for the rest of the night if you can meet me. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 23:44, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Where'd you go? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:37, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay my chat's malfunctioning. I'm gonna restart my computer, dont go! [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:55, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Alright well I don't want to give anything away to people who are reading it. Let's try the chat at CHBW. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 03:23, August 3, 2014 (UTC) hey twin u should read/watch tokyo ghoul it's a manga you might like. -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie]] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 20:13, August 3, 2014 (UTC) B) what part are you at? -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 18:58, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I know batoto.com uploads another chapter each day, so you can check there periodically to see if the next chapter's up. -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 17:14, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Ugh, people are bitchin abotu Lea's powers. Go be a good borther and support me. I'll have an existential crisis and delete the story if I feel overpowered, then you'll never see the Gauntlet of Poseidon.I am the Dream Keeper (talk • ) 05:40, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Pffft. I wasn't blackmailing you, Iw as merely letting you know the cause and effects. People tell methe basis of my story is impossible ->I have mental breakdown -> I give up on siad sotry -> it never gets finished. You have the power to prevent that. I am the Dream Keeper (talk • ) 06:50, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Yo Archie how's the chapter coming? ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 01:48, August 14, 2014 (UTC) i know it sucks but we have to stay strong. -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 23:37, August 16, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, I knew. I'd been keeping track of the story. By the way, where exactly is Lissa in relation to the others at the end of chapter two? That part was hard to follow. Why don't you make like M. C. Escher and get over yourself? (talk • ) 18:09, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes, location. From what I can gather, Dawn and Max are leaving to look for the queen's daughter but Lissa is forced to stay behind. That is correct, right? Why don't you make like M. C. Escher and get over yourself? (talk • ) 21:26, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Alright Archie, sorry of the wait but I'm done with Chapter 7. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:05, August 27, 2014 (UTC) TWIN THE SITE UPDATED WITH THE REST OF THE MANGA CHAPTERS I'M IN EMOTIONAL TURMOIL TOKYO GHOUL IS THE WORST -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 14:55, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey done with Chapter 10. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 03:04, September 3, 2014 (UTC) archie, tokyo ghoul ended. read the last chapter im so broken right now (although really there should be a sequel there's still so many loose ends) -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 15:05, September 13, 2014 (UTC) yes ;-; almost everyone we care about is dead i cannot believe this manga. and tsukiyama is so broken im so upset -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 18:27, September 13, 2014 (UTC) i thought of that and that almost makes things better except kaneki is still dead and i cant stop crying about that.. -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 22:44, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much for keeping the wiki going while I slack off for the millionth time! I am a Warrior. 22:03, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Delete ALL of My Fanfictions Except the Collabs Hey Archie, do you think you could do me a favor and delete ''all of my solo fanfictions? I'm ashamed of them (I kinda went professional), and I don't want any trace of them anywhere. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 10:11, October 17, 2014 (UTC) They're on my userpage. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 11:22, October 17, 2014 (UTC) and hope is apparently what we have been given TWIN DID YOU SEE TOKYO GHOUL HAS A SEQUEL IT'S CALLED TOKYO GHOUL:RE (also you should totally read that fic i havent updated in months) -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 06:49, October 18, 2014 (UTC) u better be reading it also opinions on haise yet? he looks too much like kaneki to not be kaneki but urie looks like kaneki too so. is everyone kaneki now?? tokyo ghoul:re aka everyone is kaneki to make up for kaneki's death in tokyo ghoul -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 18:44, October 18, 2014 (UTC) u cant deny kaneki and haise look really similar though -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 22:48, October 19, 2014 (UTC)